


shower

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: F/M, Holi, Jealousy, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: When Vansh sees Riddhima's body covered in colors, he takes back what's rightfully his.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 3





	shower

Riddhima leapt around the garden, trying to avoid the multitude of colors that were being thrown her way.

The Raisinghanai backyard had been cleared to make room for all the guests who had been invited over to celebrate Holi. Once the morning prayers had been completed, Aryan had the DJ blast music through the large speakers loud enough that no matter where one was on the property, they would be able to take part in the festive occasion.

The food was great as always, but Riddhima’s eyes were glued to the various food stands that had been ordered to cater for the party. She may or may not have hogged the gol gappa stand. If asked, she wouldn’t tell.

Her excitement had gone through the roof when Sejal and some of her other closest friends had shown up. The desperately needed reunion was celebrated with competitions of eating the most gol gappas (she won), squirting each other with jet sprays of colored water, and rubbing powdered color onto each other’s faces so vigorously, they couldn’t tell who was who anymore.

Despite all the fun she had been having, there was one thing, or rather one person, she had missed the most: Vansh.

He had been there for the morning prayers, but had slipped out of the house before the guests had arrived. When Daadi had seen her slightly dejected face, the elderly woman had assured Riddhima not to take it personally. Vansh simply didn’t like to be around crowds of people, especially those that he didn’t know or trust. She had smiled in return, and carried on with checking in on the arrangements.

She understood Vansh’s reasoning, and respected it even. There was no point in putting him in an uncomfortable situation, and have him walk around like a sour, cranky, old man. It didn’t change the fact that she missed him all throughout the celebrations. She had hoped he would be the first to apply color on her, but he had left long before she could ask.

Patting the sweat off her neck with the end of her saree’s pallu, Riddhima walked into the kitchen to fetch herself a cold glass of water. She didn’t quite trust the beverages being offered outside to be exactly what they claimed to be. She had just closed the refrigerator door, when she was spun around by her arm. Some of the cold water spilled onto both her, and the body that had forcefully pulled her.

Her deep annoyance changed into a bright smile when she saw Vansh. He however, swept his eyes over her with an intensity that reminded her of their initial meetings. She looked away, shivering.

He grabbed the jug from her hands, and placed it onto the kitchen counter beside them. Not once did he take his eyes off of her. Riddhima yelped when he crouched, placed her over his shoulder, and began walking.

“Vansh, utaro mujhe. Koi dekh le ga.” She looked around, desperately hoping no one would see them.

Vansh ignored her pleas, and didn’t stop until they had reached the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. He put her down, and removed the shower head from its clasp. She yelped, and squeezed her eyes shut as he aimed the icy water at her face.

“Vansh!” She raised her hands to protect herself, but he grabbed them both with one hand, and kept them down. “Vansh, yeh kya kar re ho?”

“Taking back what’s mine.” He replied.

She blinked her eyes open, and looked at him through wet lashes. He took one step forward, and she took one back. She hit the tiled wall behind her. Slowly, he aimed the shower head down so that the water trickled all over her body. The saree, which had been white when she initially wore it, stuck to her curves as if it were her second skin. She lowered her head as Vansh continued to spray down those very same curves.

“Turn around.” He commanded.

She did as asked, and shivered as he swept her wet hair to the side, and sprayed the cold water on her back. The shower head was placed back in its clasp, and with one hand around her waist, Vansh pulled her back till she hit his chest. She gasped as the icy water began trickling down her stomach.

Leaning into her ear, he asked, “Tumhe kitne logon ne chua?”

“P-pata nahi.”

“Pura badan rango se bhara hua hai, aur tumhe kuch pata nahi?” His fingers curled against her stomach. “Try again Riddhima.”

She gulped. “Kuch dost the. Hostel, aur school se. Bahut dino baad mile hai na, toh issi liye.”

“Issi liye kya?” His hand roamed up her stomach.

“Issi liye thoda rang laga diya.” She answered with a shaky breath.

“Isse thoda kehte hai?” He asked, sliding his hands down her arms. “Rango se itna bhari hui ho ki chehra tak nazar nahi aara.” His hands on her chin, he forced it to face his way. “Never again Riddhima.” He commanded. He pressed down on her bottom lip, and rubbed it hard. “Never again.”

Looping one hand behind her neck, he pulled her forward for a vicious kiss. Riddhima had to grip his shirt in order to keep herself upright. His hands slid down her wet back, until they reached her blouse. With quick fingers he unclasped it, and removed it.

Riddhima gasped as her saree’s pallu clung to her naked torso. Vansh breathed heavily as his eyes took in the new vision.

His fingers lightly touching her cheek, he breathed, “ _ Fck Riddhima _ , how are you so…” He pressed his forehead against hers.

“So?” She whispered back, looking up so that not much room was left between their lips.

“So fcking  _ hot _ .” He pulled down on her bottom lip.

“Tum bhi kissi se kam nahi.” She teased, brushing her lips against his.

“Yeah?” He nudged his nose against hers.

Riddhima nodded.

Without wasting another second, he brought her in for a frantic kiss, pushing her back until she hit the tiled wall. While her hands worked fast in unbuckling his belt, he quickly pulled his shirt above his head. His hands too couldn’t stay off of her as he pulled the saree’s pallu off of her. Lifting her, he hooked his fingers into her petticoat, and pulled it down.

“ _ Fcking hell Riddhima _ .” He groaned, as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

She pulled him in for a deep kiss, as he slid his hands up, and down her thighs. Her hands dug deep into his hair, and she pulled on the roots, as he ground against her.

“It’s your fault.” She said in a raspy voice.

“What?” He asked, kissing down her throat, and making his way to her collarbone.

“That people colored me.” She bit her bottom lip. “I wanted you,” She gasped, “to be the first.”

Vansh looked up from where he was kissing her stomach. “You wanted me?”

She traced the edge of his face. “I always want you Vansh.” She ran a finger over his lips. “I want you to be my first, my last, my everything.”

Vansh pulled her closer for a deep kiss that managed to be hot despite the chilly water that was falling on them.

“Stop wasting time,” Riddhima spoke harshly against him. “You have a lot to make up for.”

Vansh bit on her lip, and smirked. “Yeah?”

“Yes, Mr. Raisinghania.” She cupped his face. She whispered against his lips, “Apne rang mein rang do mujhe.”

She wrapped her arms around him, and he did exactly what she had asked.


End file.
